


PASIV/ACTIV

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайто сделал ПЭСИВ более дружелюбным к пользователю, и теперь он разговаривает с Артуром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PASIV/ACTIV

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PASIV/ACTIV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113993) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



– Я тут подумал, – сказал Сайто Коббу и Артуру за совместным обедом.  
– О, вот только не это, – застонал Кобб.  
Сайто никогда не стал бы косо смотреть на Кобба, но на этот раз его взгляд был почти физически ощутимым. Кобб не испугался. Он прищурился, отчего Сайто отклонился назад, подальше от этого подозрительного взгляда.  
– Инженеры моей компании модернизировали ПЭСИВ для повышения эффективности и результативности, – поведал Сайто, собирая в кулак все свое самообладание. – Я заметил несколько… как бы это назвать… недочетов в вашей последней работе, которые могли бы быть предотвращены.  
– Не было там никаких недочетов, – ответил Кобб.  
– Эмм, – вклинился Артур. – А помнишь, в прошлый раз мы не смогли найти Юсуфа во сне?  
– И он оказался замурованным в блоке цемента? – закончил Сайто. – В самом деле, именно об этом я и говорю, мистер Артур. Я слышал, все потоптались по каменному лицу бедного мистера Юсуфа, прежде чем поняли, где именно он находится.  
Кобб ощетинился.  
– По сравнению с нами, у Юсуфа практически нет опыта погружения в сон.  
– С Ариадной не было проблем, – напомнил ему Артур. – Потом еще было другое дело, когда у Имса было две головы.  
– Это Имс, – огрызнулся Кобб. – Кто знает, может, он сам все это выдумал?  
Артур был вынужден признать его правоту.  
– Слушайте, я ценю вашу заботу, но я использую ПЭСИВ уже много лет. Мне _нравится_ этот ПЭСИВ. Я _знаю_ этот ПЭСИВ. Я не заинтересован в том, чтобы обменять его на новомодную версию с кучей бесполезных прибамбасов, – настойчиво сказал Кобб.  
Сайто великодушно улыбнулся:  
– И где же ваш ПЭСИВ сейчас?  
– Под замком в сейфе отеля, – ответил Кобб. – Подождите. Вы же не…  
– Разве я не упоминал? – ответил Сайто. – Это один из моих отелей. – Он вытер рот салфеткой и бросил несколько стодолларовых банкнот на стол. Глаза Артура дернулись от желания прикарманить одну из этих купюр себе – после всех этих лет воровские инстинкты до сих пор давали о себе знать, – но он сдержался. Сайто улыбнулся, словно знал, о чем именно Артур думал. – Хорошего дня, джентльмены. Я уверен, новая модель придется вам по вкусу.

***  
Это была Хэлло Китти.  
– О боже мой, – выдавил Кобб.  
– Это так миленько! – восхитилась Ариадна, схватив ПЭСИВ и положив себе на колени.  
– Это ошибка природы, – сказал Кобб.  
– Это потому, что ты никак не можешь избавиться от своих гендерных стереотипов, – сказала Ариадна, любуясь розовым блеском.  
– А мне нравится, – поделился Имс.  
– Ты шутишь? – спросил Артур, подняв глаза от ноутбука, где он занимался исследованием их нового объекта. – Я хочу новый ПЭСИВ так же сильно, как любой, кого не зовут Дом Кобб, но это просто безвкусица. Он привлечет слишком много внимания. Можешь представить, какую суету он вызовет на таможне?  
– Ты просто боишься, что он не будет сочетаться с цветом твоей одежды, – протянул Имс.  
– Заткнись, – ответил Артур, ненавидя эту насмешку в голосе Имса, которая всегда намекала на что-то большее – чем бы это "что-то" ни было.  
Только на прошлой неделе Имс загнал его в угол в мужском туалете аэропорта Пекина, почти прижал к стенке и спросил: _«У тебя проблемы со мной, детка?»_. А потом: _«Потому что ты все время пялишься на меня»_. И Артур, которому всегда есть что сказать, тогда не нашелся с ответом. Его рот предательски отказывался открываться, и все, что он мог сделать – это не вытащить пистолет и не выстрелить Имсу прямо в лицо чисто из принципа. Если бы это был сон, он бы именно так и сделал ни секунды не сомневаясь.  
Что за эгоцентричный мерзавец.  
И он не пялился, ясно.  
Просто это было… три месяца назад… в июле… Ариадна хотела остановиться, чтобы купить мороженое… на улице было жарко… мороженое начало таять… и рот Имса, Господи Боже!  
Юсуф сказал очень печально:  
– Это так одиноко – быть глыбой цемента.  
– Ты не _был_ цементом. Ты был _внутри_ , – поправил Кобб.  
– Я звал и звал, но никто меня не слышал, – продолжал Юсуф, уныло опуская голову после каждого слова. Ловкий гад. Артур знал, к чему он ведет… он и раньше видел Юсуфову коллекцию Хэлло Китти. А ведь до этого момента Артур не подозревал, кто был сообщником Сайто в получении ими нового ПЭСИВА.  
– Во всяком случае, у нас нет особенного выбора, – сказал Имс. – Конечно, если никто не вызовется добровольцем, чтобы пойти к Сайто и сказать спасибо за подарок, но, спасибо, не стоит. О, и можем мы забрать свой ПЭСИВ, который вы у нас взяли, потому что это было бы мило с вашей стороны?  
Все вздрогнули.  
– … Кобб мог бы раздеться для Сайто, – предложил Юсуф.  
– _Что?_ – возмутился Кобб. Звучало так, словно он задыхается. – У меня же есть дети!  
– Ну не мог же я один подумать об этом! – ответил Юсуф. – Все эти прожигающие взгляды!  
– Боже, чувак, только не приводи детей на этот твой стриптиз, – сказал Имс. – Потому что это просто извращение.  
– Да не будет никакого стриптиза, – сказал Кобб сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Никакого раздевания. Никакого приставания. И я не прожигаю Сайто взглядом. Даже не хочу знать, на какой наркоте ты сейчас сидишь, Юсуф. – Пока Юсуф протестовал против обвинения, Кобб продолжил. – Артур, есть ли у тебя информация о нашем объекте? Мы вообще-то должны работать, забыли? – Он выхватил розовый ПЭСИВ у Ариадны, мрачно разглядывая его, словно мученик – погребальный костер. – Что ж, посмотрим, как оно работает.

***  
При первом удобном случае они должны были протестировать новую модель ПЭСИВа на их объекте по имени Шэрон Куан, которая работала в сфере передовых медико-биологических разработок и имела очень ревнивого коллегу. Коллега готов был платить бешеные деньги за данные её исследований. Артур охотнее работал, когда дело касалось научных сотрудников. Было так легко обвести академиков вокруг пальца. Обычно небрежно вставленные слова вроде «имущество» и «спонсирование» помогали на некоторое время стать для них лучшим другом. Этот раз не стал исключением: во сне в задымленном притоне играли в бильярд, и Кобб купил Шерон слишком много дайкири, пока корчил из себя председателя финансирования научных исследовании одного из колледжей в Небраске.  
Артур и Имс играли в пул, неотрывно следя за проекциями. Несмотря на пьяное ликование, Шерон Куан определенно была готова к внедрению и была чертовски хороша в сопротивлении. Тем не менее, с одной вещью Артур никак не мог разобраться.  
– Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? – спросил он Имса.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что совсем не рад меня видеть? – ответил Имс, наклонившись вперед, чтобы забрать свой заказ. Его джинсы были такими старыми и поношенными, что Артур захотел избавить его от них как можно скорее. То, как выцветшая ткань обтягивала задницу Имса… это было просто неприемлемо.  
– Кобб взял меня, чтобы я его прикрыл, – сказал Артур. – Эта работа не требует большего. В том числе имитаций.  
– Тише, любовь моя, иначе злобные проекции тебя услышат, – прошептал Имс. – Почему-то ты не задаешь таких вопросов Ариадне или Юсуфу?  
– Ариадна хочет набраться опыта в полевых условиях. Юсуф… ну, будем честными: кто скажет «нет» человеку, который может накачать тебя наркотиками шестью разными способами? – спросил Артур, ухмыльнувшись, когда одним ударом попал шаром в лузу. И люди еще говорят, что степень по математике – трата времени.  
– Прекрасно, – сказал Имс.  
Артур уставился на него.  
Имс невинно улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Пойду проверю Кобба, – заявил Артур и убрал свой кий.  
– Погоди, разве ты не собираешься взять ПЭСИВ с собой? – спросил Имс. – Я имею в виду, ты ведь, в конце концов, второй в команде по операциям. Ты ведь не захочешь оставить его в моих неумелых руках.  
Артур глубоко вдохнул и собрал все свое мужество в кулак.  
– Твои щечки прямо расцветают на глазах! – бросил Имс ему вслед.  
_Правда расцветают_ , – сказал ПЭСИВ.  
Артур остановился на полпути. Только не это.

***  
– ПЭСИВ со мной _разговаривает_ , – зашипел Артур, после того как Кобб наконец-то провел извлечение из сна Шерон Куан и дважды проверил реальность вместе со своим координатором.  
_Конечно, я разговариваю с тобой! Ты выглядишь дружелюбным!_  
Кобб одарил его кислым взглядом.  
– У меня нет на это времени, – сказал он, потирая переносицу. – Просто скажи мне кличку домашнего питомца Шерон Куан.  
– Мистер Годзилла Пушистик, – тотчас ответил Артур.  
_Ооо_ , – сказал ПЭСИВ.  
– Ты уверен, что не слышишь это? – спросил Артур.  
– Послушай, – неловко произнес Кобб. Он положил руку на плечо Артура, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пока все еще пьяная Шерон Куан с весельем наблюдала за ними. – Я давно хотел тебе сказать – я думаю, тебе стоит сделать перерыв. Ты слишком много работаешь. Это может быть небезопасно.  
– Пошел на хуй, – ответил Артур.  
_Правда, пошел бы?_ – спросил ПЭСИВ. – _Он довольно красивый!_  
И возможно, это была самая непрофессиональная вещь, которую Артур когда-либо делал, – он не должен оставлять Кобба одного доделывать работу, – но сейчас он направился в ванную, вытащил пистолет и застрелился.

***  
– Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, – услышал он, как Ариадна объясняла Юсуфу в их офисе. – Артур эмоционально _чувствительный_.  
– Какой? – произнес Артур.

***  
Вторая работа проходила в пекарне. Кобб заставил Артура нести ПЭСИВ, потому что он был знатным садистом, и Артур стискивал розовую ручку, пока ругался, – надеялся, молился, упрашивал – пластик сломаться.  
_Эй, ты делаешь мне больно!_  
– Все это не по-настоящему, – сказал Артур.  
_Конечно же, не по-настоящему. Если тебе все еще требуются подсказки, с твоим-то опытом… что ж, посмотри – это мое осуждающее лицо. Я изображаю для тебя свое осуждающее лицо._  
Пальцы Артура дернулись.  
_Только не пристрели себя снова! Это так печально! Ведь существует столько вещей, ради которых стоит жить, даже во сне! Например… например этот безумно привлекательный мужчина, который месит тесто слева от тебя._  
– Это _Имс_ , – сказал Артур. Он понизил свой голос, когда Имс взглянул на него с выражением легкого беспокойства. Артур сделал вид, что изучает пакетик с орешками в руках. Не то чтобы это был эвфемизм для чего-либо. Их объекту нравились грецкие орехи, ведь так?  
_Я думаю, тебе стоит заняться с ним сексом_ , – услужливо посоветовал ПЭСИВ.  
– Боже мой, что, инженеры Сайто смотрели гей порно, пока проектировали тебя? – зашипел Артур.  
_О, нет_ , – ответил ПЭСИВ. – _Но они пользовались некоторыми очень полезными статьями._  
Артур сердито хрустнул костяшками.  
_Подумай об этом_ , – сказал ПЭСИВ. – _Посмотри, какой у него рот! И эти мускулистые руки! Брррм брррм. Мне кажется, я начинаю возбуждаться._  
– Даже не смей, – пригрозил Артур. Последнее, что ему нужно было – это еще один сломанный ПЭСИВ. И как бы он объяснил Коббу, что тот глюкнул потому что был слишком возбужден?  
– Прости, тебе не нравится, как я замешиваю тесто? – насмешливо спросил Имс. На его щеке красовался мазок муки, словно капля, изгибаясь ко рту. Его проклятый рот. Не то чтобы Артур противился влечению к красивым, талантливым, несколько сомнительным людям. В истории его личной жизни было полно таких. Он даже не был против отношений с коллегами. У него было… нечто с Ариадной, что однажды превратилось в прочную дружбу, когда они узнали друг друга лучше. Те две экспериментальные недели свиданий с Ариадной занимали главным образом яростные споры о парадоксах Зенона, которые просто выкурили Ариадну из его квартиры, и Артур составлял содержательные электронные письма о греческой философии и вкусе Ариадны в альтернативном роке. Все, что Артур мог сказать об этом, это то, что они плохо подходили друг другу.  
Но, тем не менее, стоило отметить, что он был готов приложить усилия. Он не был таким уж принципиальным ханжой, каким его считал Имс. Он знал границы, и большую часть времени держался этих границ. И оживленно отбивался в оставшееся время.  
Его сопротивление Имсу было именно таким. Сопротивлением Имсу.  
(Их первая встреча случилась, когда они были по разные стороны баррикад. Артур должен был извлечь детали военного проекта; Имс же был нанят, чтобы его остановить. Спустя десять минут, впервые увидев друг друга посреди воображаемого бального зала, полного дам в платьях из тафты и мужчин в костюмах, они встретились взглядами, струны скрипок натянулись, Имс выстрелил в Артура из автомата Калашникова и засмеялся).  
_Ты тот еще засранец_ , – сказал ПЭСИВ.  
– В этом я признаюсь откровенно, – сказал Артур, потому что он был таким, и он терпеть не мог этот смех Имса.  
_Секс был бы впечатляющим._  
– Это Сайто все устроил? – спросил Артур.  
_Прошу тебя_ , – сказал ПЭСИВ. – _Как будто бизнесмену-миллиардеру больше нечем заняться, только помочь тебе с кем-нибудь переспать._  
Артур приподнял бровь.  
_У Имса есть татуировки!_  
– Это отвлекающий маневр, о котором я уже слышал, – сказал Артур и снова выстрелил в себя.

***  
– Стоит ли… стоит ли нам поговорить? – спросил Кобб.  
Артур проигнорировал его и раскрыл свой журнал «Еда и вино».

***  
_Я написал тебе рассказ_ , – лукаво сказал ПЭСИВ во время их третьей работы. – _Ты даже можешь назвать это эротической историей._  
– Я назову это самыми нереальными двумя месяцами в моей жизни, – ответил Артур. – И можешь ты заткнуться? Я пытаюсь вести машину сквозь горящие обломки.  
_Называется «Артуру и Имсу следует заняться сексом. Очень, очень скоро»._ – после паузы ПЭСИВ затараторил. – _Давным-давно жили-были двое мужчин, которые зарабатывали деньги, проникая в чужие сны. Одного звали Артур, а другой был – Имс. Артур не любил Имса, потому что Имс однажды был с ним груб, и Артур его за это не простил, но он не знал, что Имс вел себя так лишь потому, что Артур ему нравился. Когда Артур понял это, он затащил Имса в чулан и засунул свой член в Имса, пока они оба не достигли оргазма. Конец!_  
– Я даже не знаю, – промолвил Артур. – Я имею в виду, что это? Я знаю, что я повторяюсь, до тошноты разговаривая с коробкой, и это первый признак, что мне надо провериться у доктора, но что _это_?  
_Тебе не понравилось?_ – печально спросил ПЭСИВ. – _Наверное, не хватает романтики? Я собирался написать тебе более нежную версию, но я не знаю, какого цвета глаза у Имса._  
– Они сине-зеленые, – ответил Артур.  
ПЭСИВ тихонько хихикнул.  
– Я храню записи о таких вещах. В этом нет ничего такого, – сказал Артур и выехал из ряда завалов, которые взорвались огненным пламенем, в момент, когда они их миновали.  
_Что ты думаешь о мужской беременности?_ – поинтересовался ПЭСИВ. Артур резко затормозил.

***  
_Он на следующем уровне_ , – сообщил ПЭСИВ. – _Но ты следишь за его телом на этом уровне сна. Он просто лежит здесь, это так искушает. Почему ты этим не воспользуешься?_  
– Ты в самом деле предполагаешь, что я буду приставать к Имсу, пока он без сознания? – спросил Артур, с пыхтением выпихивая камни из пещеры, в которой Имс, Кобб, Юсуф и Ариадна были подключены к ПЭСИВУ.  
_У тебя с собой есть нож. Ты мог бы просто отрезать его пуговицы… и облизать его._  
Артур посмотрел на поразительно голубое небо. На этот раз Ариадна превзошла себя.  
– Дорогой Боже, – сказал он громко. – Прости меня за тот раз, когда я взял двадцатку из кошелька мамы и обвинил в этом брата. О, и за все остальное тоже.  
_Я не знаю, почему с тобой так трудно, Артур,_ – сказал ПЭСИВ. – _Я генерирую для тебя все эти фантастические идеи, а ты продолжаешь говорить «нет». Нет электродам. Нет клетке со слоном. Нет лепесткам роз и саундтреку Boyz II Men. Я начинаю думать, что ты ненавидишь счастье._  
Артур почесал лоб.  
– Слушай меня, – начал он. – Ты, кусок первоклассной экспериментальной технологии. Я не сомневаюсь, что в тебя загружено больше файлов, чем во все мои компьютеры вместе взятые. Почему бы нам не поговорить, к примеру, о… бейсболе, или о фондовом рынке, или об архитектуре барокко? Я уверен, что у нас была бы прекрасная дискуссия об архитектуре барокко.  
_Ты уверен, что правда хочешь поговорить именно об этом?_ – спросил ПЭСИВ. – _А не о блестящих капельках пота на руках Имса, когда он двигается в тебе снова и снова?_  
– Если бы ты не был необходим в работе, я бы разбил тебя сейчас же, – сказал Артур.

***  
_Я думаю, я понял твою проблему!_ – сказал ПЭСИВ на десятой работе. – _Втайне ты просто боишься, не так ли? Ты боишься, что если ослабишь свою защиту перед Имсом, ты станешь уязвим, и ты не хочешь быть перед ним уязвимым, потому что ты знаешь, глубоко внутри, что если и есть кто-то, кто может разбить твое сердце, так это он._  
– Плохо, но попробуй еще раз, – сказал Артур.  
_Окей, это потому что ты тревожишься, что не будешь хорош в постели?_  
– Пф, – произнес Артур. – В постели я _превосходен._

***  
На двадцатой работе глаза Артура начали дергаться, а все остальные члены команды стали чаще обходить его стороной. Кроме, конечно же, Имса, который _снова_ выбил стул под ним и назвал его принцессой, и спросил, не нужно ли её высочеству поспать, чтобы успокоить свои нервы.  
Двадцатая работа была в плавательном бассейне. И Имс надел плавки.  
Артур отсел от ПЭСИВА подальше, насколько это было возможно, но от этого не было толку. Его тело было подключено к ПЭСИВУ в реальности, и не имело значения, был ли ПЭСИВ во сне или нет; черт возьми, ПЭСИВ был _повсюду_. И ПЭСИВ становился своенравным.  
_Хорошо, время использовать тяжелую артиллерию,_ – сказал ПЭСИВ. – _Артур, если ты сейчас же не встанешь и не поцелуешь Имса, я выброшу тебя в Лимб и оставлю там. Не думай, что я не способен это сделать!_  
– Ты самая злостная вещь, от которой мне когда-либо довелось неудовольствие страдать галлюцинациями, – сказал Артур.  
_Я сосчитаю до десяти. Один…_  
Артур остался на месте.  
_Два…_  
Артур вытянул ноги.  
_Три…_  
Артур слышал тревожный скрежет, исходящий из ПЭСИВА. Он никогда не слышал чего-то подобного. – Черт, – сказал он, обдумывая свое решение.  
Кобб заговаривал зубы их объекту, а Имс прикидывался спокойным очаровательным пловцом – или не прикидывался, – пока Юсуф и Ариадна ютились на трибуне. Артур собирался вцепиться когтями в этих двоих, когда работа закончится; потому что, черт возьми, они не могли быть не в курсе происходящего с ним. Особенно после того, как поглядывали на него и заливались истерическим смехом.  
_Четыре…_  
Артур поднялся, подошел к краю воды и сказал:  
– Имс, сейчас же выбирайся оттуда.  
Имс предположил, что что-то пошло не так, и потому поторопился выполнить приказание. Он вышел из воды, представляя на обозрение каждую из своих татуировок. Артур разглядывал, как вода стекает по выпуклости на его плавках, с напряжением и отчаяньем, которых он не испытывал с тех пор, как пытался разгадать кроссворд в Нью-Йорк Таймс. Он обхватил рукой Имса за шею, и тот успел спросить:  
– Правда, Артур, прямо сейчас?  
После чего Артур его поцеловал.  
_Используй язык!_ – предложил ПЭСИВ.  
– Серьезно, могу я обойтись без того, чтобы ты преследовал меня? – пробормотал Артур.  
И Имс улыбнулся прямо ему в губы и сказал:  
– Нет.  
После Артур использовал язык к их обоюдному удовольствию, и ПЭСИВ в кои-то веки _наконец-то_ умолк. Артур целовал Имса, и Имс ему отвечал, и все это было ярко, и чудесно, и идеально, словно расчесываешь зудящее место, до которого думал не достать…  
Вплоть до того момента, когда Кобб закричал:  
– ЧТО ЗА ЧЕРТ, ВЫ ДВОЕ ТВОРИТЕ. ЭТО НЕ ЛЮБОВНЫЙ КОРАБЛЬ, МАТЬ ВАШУ.  
Имс спихнул его в воду.

***  
После двадцать пятой работы:  
– Ну, спасибо, наверное, – сказал Артур. – Ты был прав. Его руки и правда восхитительны.  
Затем он поехал в уединенное место и выкинул ПЭСИВ с обрыва.


End file.
